legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
LegendsCon VII
LegendsCon VII is a LegendsCon that will detail new ideas and ventures, primarily after the expansion of A Legend's Legacy: Inferno. Topics *Characters within the series and plans for them *Other forms of media, such as books and games *Expansion(s) after Inferno *Random questions 'Characters' *The two kings, Nikk Sha Dius, and Spetzraiz Resurrecion are two characters I would like to expand on. Specifically, there are other forms, which I would like to address later. They didn't play as much of a role in the last two expansions, namely besides sending soldiers, military upgrades, and tactical resources. Their last big gambit was the war against Grimbane, because both of them, ages ago, defeated him, only this time, to leave it in the adventurer's hands. *Kalgerith Salumos, I feel, could have perhaps, one "big" journey left to go on. He has had relatively minor inclusions since the second game, The War Reincarnated. There, he dealt with the repercussions of losing his father, restoring the Platinum Hand, and defeating Crudor Leviathas alongside his brother and son. I feel as if later he could have one big trek; undoubtedly he is one of the greatest explorers in the region, but I feel as if adding other characters and breathing life into them that fit along the lines of what he has done might be better for the time being. *As said previously as well, I would like to expand on the racial leaders for each faction. They have minor story whatsoever in the game after you break out of their starting zones, or the odd time they lend a hand in a faction dispute, questline, or content battle. *The Shard of the Sun - big, big plans, coming forth. I can't wait to address them. But I don't want to get too excited for now. *The future of the franchise will look into the bigger and more powerful beings within the game that provided the structure and history for what it has become. *The Sai Dynasty - definitely more expansion onto it. I feel as if thought Shifujiro and Fujisaku's story had a good end in At World's Turn, but there will be more characters to expand on the lore in future releases. *The "Jadewind monks" of Jadewind Beach - oh there is something coming for that. Not sure when though. There are big plans for it. Because after all, they do say - "Perhaps one day we can educate you in our ways in combat, and philosophy. Perhaps, when the mists clear way." We will leave you to ponder on that statement. *The Golden Oculus - big in the first game, minor in subsequent expansions. In The War Reincarnated, portal to the Kingdoms. Rise of Grimbane had a portal to Nordrasith - lastly, At World's Turn there was islands you can visit through them, and Inferno, you had to see them to help build a matrix for the majestic ring. There will be a lot of expansion on them in the story to come, specifically around Andro Mikael, their leader. As well as Varo, their co-founder. He hasn't been in game yet but you shall see him soon. 'Other forms of media' *There are a few books planned. Wilting Flower, Rooks, Alone are books that expand on Deathlius. Tylious' story has been expanded on a draft story a few years back. The Two Kings will shed some light on Nikk and Spetzraiz's earlier life, specifically what caused them to become the enemies they didn't want to be. *We planned the Majesty: Secrets of Outhria game back when... years ago. A card brawler. We also have Godvault, but gotta figure out rules and mechanics to go along with it. Right now the problem is getting too focused on designing cards for the sake of creating. But there's gotta be a framework, always. *The Hall of Heroes in The War Reincarnated was a bit of a breakaway from your character that allowed you to focus on another famous character in game. If that were a single-player game, who knows? *Some areas were recreated in sandbox games, but many saves were corrupted. 'Expansion(s) after Inferno' *I am going to get way too excited about this announcement. Whereas Inferno was spearheaded by The R.B., this next one is... mine. My twisted, crazy, insane child in a bottle I had corked up for ten years on a shelf. Previously though, we have coordinated both expansions together. In Inferno, I added some side-quests and story, but nothing major to coincide with that of'' Inferno's. *... (Expansion announcement and features... stay tuned) *There are some ideas floating out there, once you beat the expansion, everything will come to light. Pay attention to the story, and you'll see just what the hell lies out there, outside of Outhria. The question is, will they come to light? 'Random questions' 'When do the effects of the Great Turnback end? After the expansion that follows Inferno. Then afterwards, well... the two timelines will merge. '''If Tylious and Deathlius, at the peak of their abilities, fought, who would win? You really had to ask that? Well, we'll let you decide. I wouldn't necessarily consider it a matter of "R.B. would choose Tylious, Shade would pick Deathlius" kind of deal. Like, no one has even seen the peak of their abilities yet, as Inferno's peak hasn't been seen yet (and neither has Tylious' full power been shown) and neither has the end of Deathlius' story. But it is a question to consider for sure and one that would settle a lot of debate. 'Lucien Avaros has been defeated by only five (four if you don't include his master) in a duel, will we eventually see the final combatant?' You will eventually. And out of all the combatants, I will add, ''he defeated Lucien the quickest out of anyone. There will be some story behind it in due time. 'Will there be more story behind the Paradox Equation? It will be touched in-depth. You might even be able to wield it someday. Avoiding technicalities of course, there will be more added to it in the future. 'How big is the expansion after ''Inferno? Gigantic. It has been ten years since I thought of the name, and seven since I started throwing ideas into it. I can't wait to share it, but you'll have to wait until after Inferno ends. 'Is the Primearch the most powerful being in A Legend's Legacy?' All I will say is this, either the answer is no, or he is only "one" of them, if you want to get collective. 'Will there be more light on the God Artifacts? Such as the Box, Shell, and Crown?' The Box and Crown have been subtly mentioned but aren't covered yet. And no, the Nova Box you see on Singarde is NOT an artifact. The Shell, pertaining to the Shell of Siphoning, will be expanded. How did Esquire get it? Keep doing the Aq'richt questline to uncover some info. Not all of it; the rest you'll see in due time.